dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giru
|Race = Machine Mutant |Date of death=Age 789 (repaired) Age 790 (repaired) |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) Commander Nezi (boss) }} Giru (ギル, Giru), originally known as T2006 or DB4649T2006RS, is a Machine Mutant that accompanies Goku, Pan and Trunks on their quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. He is best friends with Pan; however, he is frequently the recipient of a lot of abuse (both verbal and physical) at the hands of Pan, which makes him somewhat fearful of her. In the Japanese and Blue Water dubs he is called Gill. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Trunks, Goku and Pan first met Giru on Imecka while he was on the brink of death. After eating the Dragon Radar for energy, he tried to escape from them, but was ultimately caught by Goku. After that, they found out that the radar integrated into his software. Giru then helps the group on various planets (Monmaasu, Gelbo, Beehay, Planet Luud, Rudeeze, etc). Upon arriving on Planet M-2, he betrays them but is actually pretending as ordered by Trunks. Giru was initially programmed to find and lure the Saiyans to the planet in order to use their DNA but due to a memory failure, he forgot the entire thing until the team nears Planet M-2. He tells Trunks the truth of his mission and together, they decide to make the 'inhabitants' of the planet believe that Giru is acting according to their programming, by giving them data to capture Goku, Pan and Trunks. After he sets the trio free, they find Dr. Myuu's evil creation Baby and seemingly destroy him. Trunks and Goku then finished off General Rilldo, an unstoppable mutant who can control metal, and leave the planet for good. Baby Saga Upon returning to Earth and discovering that Baby has taken over, Giru attacks Baby Vegeta with a missile, only to be "killed" with a single energy blast. Later, Mr. Satan and Pan discover his "corpse", and a grief-stricken Pan takes it with them. After Baby's defeat, he is repaired by Trunks. Super 17 Saga During the Super 17 Saga, he restores Gohan's legs and left arm back to normal after they were converted to metal by General Rilldo. Shadow Dragon Saga During the Shadow Dragon saga, Giru went with Goku and Pan to search for the seven Shadow Dragons, using his built-in Dragon Radar to track the evil beasts. He was instrumental in the defeat of Haze Shenron, as his mechanical nature made him immune to the two-star dragon's debilitating pollution. Consequently, Giru was able to drag Goku and Pan to a freshwater geyser at the bottom of the polluted lake they were thrown into, allowing his friends to clean the water and regain their strength. He was fatally damaged by Eis Shenron, though he was resurrected when Goku made his last wish upon Shenron. Special abilities For defense, Giru has a small but powerful rocket launcher in his chest cavity. He can shoot a little grappling claw from his stomach. He also has the unique ability to reverse General Rilldo's Metal Breath beam victims via a green beam. After eating the Dragon Radar, the radar itself appears on Giru's back. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Giru attacks the enemies with Pan when she is selected by the player. Giru appears briefly in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. He appears in one of Pan's special attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3; he also helps Pan with Dragon Net Battle in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the Wii, acting as the lag indicator. Giru appears during Pan's special finishing move and in the closing credits of Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Giru is an assist character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact and Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shinobu Satouchi *FUNimation Dub: Sonny Strait *Blue Water Dub: Matthew Erickson *German Dub: Santiago Ziesmer *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Dub: Sílvio Giraldi *Latin American Dub: Luis Daniel Ramírez Trivia *Giru's name is a pun on "Gear". *Giru has technically "died" three times in Dragon Ball GT. Firstly, when killed by a blast from Baby Vegeta, second from Super Android 17's fatal attack on Dr. Gero, and finally when attacked by Eis Shenron. The first two times he was repaired by Trunks, and the third time he died he was revived by Shenron at the end of the series. *Time Patrol Trunks' robot, Hope!, is similar in design to Giru. *Giru would do anything for pan he is similar to Mr Satan. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Former Villains Category:Machine Mutants Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball GT